Ko-Mi-Yu-Ni-Kei-Shi-Yon
by ActualIsami
Summary: Midnight always does this to me. This is pretty much a follow-up of what happens after Clear's bad route/ending takes place. Clear's point of view. You have been warned.


I had the idea for this in the middle of the night one night.

I think this turned out quite nice.

Granted, it's the first time I've tried First Person, but I like how it came out.

And for the record, I do know some Japanese.

Emphasis on some.

-Admin!Franceypants ᕙ(눈‸눈‶)ᕗ

* * *

_He's perfect._

_He's mine._

_Nobody can have my Aoba-san._

He's mine now. All mine. The αs continue to pester me about it.  
"How can you love something so useless?" They ask, "He can't even speak to you anymore now that our real Master used up his vocal cords." He's not useless. He's beautiful. Those words do hurt though since he no longer has a voice to express his pleasure and pain.  
It was something I had to do though. If Aoba-san were to have kept his voice for too long, he would have used it to manipulate me into letting him escape. And if he were to escape, he wouldn't be mine anymore. I couldn't let that happen.

_It won't happen._

I took his arms, his legs, his eyeballs, and his voice. There's no way my Aoba-san can leave me and no longer be my Aoba-san.

_Aoba-san is perfect._

_Aoba-san is mine._

_Aoba-san is my perfect little porcelain doll._

My Aoba-san is no longer human. He's just like me now. He may not be a machine like I am, but he's as close as he's going to get.

_My Aoba-san is just like me now._

_My Aoba-san is man-made._

"Off to see your little 'doll' again, eh big brother?" α said as I almost managed to sneak past him, "You don't have to hide it." That cheeky grin showed up on his face again.

_His face..._

_It looks just like mine._

_It was to be expected though, wasn't it?_

"It's not like I'm gonna go off and tattle." α said to me as if to mock me, "Besides, I like you now. I know I've said this before, but you've changed. By the way..." α started to go off topic, "I've been curious about something for some time now. How /do/ you communicate with your 'doll,' anyway? Without arms, legs, a voice, or even eyeballs, it proves difficult at times, doesn't it?" I couldn't answer that question. I didn't know how. "Well, as much as I would love to talk to you more, Master gave me something to do." He waved with an even wider grin and started to walk off, "Love you, big brother! Bye bye!"

_It's okay._

_Nobody could ever understand my love for my Aoba-san._

_Not even Aoba-san could understand how much I love him._

_He has a point though._

_How is Aoba-san to discuss his pleasures to me without his voice?_

"Aoba-san." I slowly entered his room with a reassuring voice, "Can I talk to you about something?" I sat down at the foot of his bed and gently reached an ungloved hand out to stroke his cheek. He flinched at first, but started to relax after a few seconds.

_Without eyesight, hypersensitivity is inevitable for humans, isn't it?_

"Aoba-san..." Aoba-san slowly turned to me in acknowledgement. I don't know if he's grown accustomed to being like this, but it seems like it because he seems more comfortable around the sound of my voice and has also learned to interact with me more. "You know I love you, right Aoba-san?" Aoba-san nodded slowly, "I have something to ask you." A sad smile made an appearance on my face, "I know you won't be able to answer me, but could there be any way we could communicate other than you simply nodding and shaking your head?" Silence filled Aoba-san's room.

_"Without arms, legs, a voice, or even eyeballs, it proves difficult at times, doesn't it?"_

_He's right._

_How is this going to work?_

_I have an idea._

"Your tongue." Aoba-san's tongue. He can use his tongue to communicate. I see no problems with it nor do I see any way Aoba-san can use his tongue to manipulate me. I already took his vocal cords for that specific reason.  
I picked my precious Aoba-san up carefully and gently kissed his lips. "Could you try that for me?" I then adjusted Aoba-san on my lap so I could place my ungloved hand in front of his face, "My hand is in front of your face, okay?"

_What's on his mind right now?_

_What is Aoba-san thinking at this very moment?_

Aoba-san didn't move at all. Maybe he didn't understand what I meant. "Like this, Aoba-san." I leaned down, my tongue sticking out, and slowly wrote on his chest near his shoulder, 「愛してる、蒼葉さん。」I know this will take some time to get used to, but I don't see any other way. "Do you understand what I mean now, Aoba-san?"

_Is he okay with this?_

Aoba-san still didn't move.

_I hope he isn't upset at me._

_I just want to make sure my Aoba-san is happy._

Suddenly, Aoba-san opened his mouth. I quickly placed my hand in front of his face as his tongue poked out. He was shaking a bit.

_Why would he be nervous?_

_There's nothing to be scared of, Aoba-san._

_I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, Aoba-san._

Aoba-san's face inched closer and closer until he flinched when his tongue touched my hand. He then stopped for a second and moved his tongue around.

「クリア。」

_He said my name again._

Tears started to well in my eyes. I researched the meaning behind it earlier. Sometimes, a human can get so happy that they start to cry. I never thought I, me being a machine and all, could become so happy that I would start crying.

_I'm happy._

_That's why I'm crying._

_That's why I was crying back then too, right?_

「クリア。」  
"I-Is there something you want, Aoba-san?" Aoba-san's face flushed lightly and he started shaking more furiously.  
「クリア。」I then realized what he meant.

_So he still loves me after all._

_I'm so happy._

I then looked up and realized something. The door to Aoba-san's room is still open. Not wanting anybody walking in on us, especially not the αs, I set Aoba-san down gently and went up, closed the door, and sat back down next to my Aoba-san. "I'm such a fool, sometimes." I told him, "I didn't notice I left the door open. Can you imagine what would have happened if someone were to walk in on us?" It was then that I could have sworn I saw the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

_Did I make Aoba-san laugh on the inside?_

_I must have. He just smiled at me._

_My Aoba-san has a beautiful smile._

I then picked Aoba-san up and back onto my lap. "You have such a beautiful smile, Aoba-san." I whispered as I stroked the soft skin on his cheek, "Why don't you show me that smile more often? I miss it so much." I stuck my pointer and pinky up, propping the sides of Aoba-san's mouth up, "See? Beautiful." When I took my fingers off, however, the smile I love so much went away.

_How can I get Aoba-san to smile again?_

_Am I doing something wrong?_

"Aoba-san..." I brushed my lips against Aoba-san's, "If you want me so badly," Aoba-san's face was still slightly flushed as I whispered, "you're going to have to give me something in exchange. Do you know what I want from you, Aoba-san?" Aoba-san didn't move any in response as I moved up to whisper into his ear, "I want your smile. I want the beautiful smile that I haven't seen in what feels like ages." Aoba-san seemed to furrow his brows, but I couldn't tell since the black cloth I put on him covered not only his eyes, but his eyebrows as well.

_What are you thinking right now, Aoba-san?_

_Did I take your smile away too?_

"If you don't give me what I want, then I won't give you what you want, Aoba-san."

_My precious Aoba-san._

I never truly knew what impatience was until that moment. I wanted that smile so badly that I started to consider modifying Aoba-san's face to give him a permanent smile.

_No._

_If I messed up, there would be no fixing it._

_I refuse to ruin my Aoba-san's perfect face._

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed that smile. I craved it more than anything else in the world. I was willing to do anything to get it. "Fine." I unzipped my pants to relieve some already existing pressure and ground our hips together. It was then that I got an idea. I once again put my hand up in front of Aoba-san's face, "Write to me exactly what you want with your tongue. Then I'll give it to you once you smile for me."

_I'm not going to give up._

_I'm not going to let Aoba-san manipulate me._

「クリア。」  
That was all Aoba-san would write.

_He wants me._

_He loves me._

_I want him too._

_I love him too._

"If you really want me..."

_I love my Aoba-san, but I refuse to spoil him._

_My Aoba-san needs to work for what he wants, just like I do._

"If you really want me..." I began to trace my tongue over Aoba-san's hair, allowing some of it to stick onto my tongue, twirling some of it around my finger, "All you need to do is give me that smile." My impatience led me to take his hair into my mouth, stroking the rest with my fingers. It didn't occur to me whether or not I was hurting Aoba-san. I just wanted that smile so badly, I could have carved it onto his face right then and there.

_No._

_I need to keep those thoughts out of my head._

_If I break my Aoba-san, I can never get another._

_My Aoba-san is one-of-a-kind._

_My Aoba-san is irreplaceable._

I think something finally clicked in Aoba-san's mind. I began to tear up again. It was slight to the point of being unnoticed if I hadn't been paying such close attention, but Aoba-san smiled at me. "A-Aoba-san..." I released Aoba-san's hair and held him close to me as our things started to touch, making me let out a soft moan.

_Unlike humans, I keep my promises._

_I got what I wanted, so Aoba-san will get what Aoba-san wants._

"I got what I wanted." The hand Aoba-san used his tongue on started to creep lower and lower until it started to tease his entrance, "Thank you. Thank you so much, Aoba-san." I couldn't take it. I was too impatient. I didn't waste any time before sliding a finger into Aoba-san. He flinched and his body tensed up as my finger entered him.

_We've been through this so many times already._

_Why does he still do this every time?_

I love Aoba-san. I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him. I tried my very hardest to make sure I didn't hurt my Aoba-san. "I got what I wanted, but is this what you want?" I started to get worried. "Tell me, Aoba-san. Is this what you wanted?" Aoba-san slowly stuck his tongue out, but before I could take my finger out, he started feeling around for exposed skin when he hit my neck. "Hah..A-Aoba-san..."

_Did Aoba-san just hit a sensitive spot in my neck?_

_I didn't know I had one of those._

_Do I have more?_

No. I'm giving Aoba-san what he wants right now. We can do that later. Aoba-san seems too preoccupied with looking for something, anyway. "Wh-What is it, Aoba-san?" He stopped when he hit my cheek. "A-Aoba-san?" I closed my eyes to get a better feeling of his tongue.

_Apparently, the human senses are heightened when one or more aren't being used._

_That would explain the hypersensitivity, wouldn't it?_

_Maybe that applies for me too._

「お前がほしいだ。」

_My Aoba-san is always so informal._

_It's so cute._

"Am I..." I couldn't help but smile, "Am I what you want, Aoba-san?" Aoba-san's face started to flush an even deeper red. I expected either a nod or a 「はい」 from Aoba-san's tongue, but instead I got a kiss on my lips. It was a direct hit. I could feel my face immediately heat up. "If I'm what you want," I started to move my finger inside him, "then I'm what you will get, Aoba-san."

_If I'm what makes Aoba-san happy, I'll gladly give myself to him._

_I guess I really do spoil him, don't I? _

_It__'s alright._

_If spoiling my Aoba-san makes him happy, then I'll spoil him rotten._

This is one of those times where I miss Aoba-san's voice the most. I don't always know whether or not he's enjoying himself. But it's alright though. As the time has passed, I've learned to measure Aoba-san's pleasure by how hard and how hot his breath is. It's even more of an encouragement to hold him close to me when we make love. It isn't foolproof though since it's harder to know now if Aoba-san is in pain, but I'll figure it out.

_I don't know how I'm going to find out how to decipher whether or not Aoba-san is in pain without intentionally hurting him._

_I promised myself I would never hurt my Aoba-san on purpose._

_Unlike humans, I keep my promises._

The only solution to this problem that I see right now is for Aoba-san to communicate with me with his tongue. I don't think I should be worrying about that right now though. Right now, I should be focusing on pleasuring my Aoba-san. When I deemed him ready, I slid a second finger into Aoba-san. At that moment, his breath got harder than before. It got a bit hotter too. That means I must be doing something right.

_Right?_

There's a certain spot in Aoba-san that makes his back arch and it used to make him scream with pleasure before I took his voice, but I can't seem to find it. I looked around, delving deeper into Aoba-san's insides until his back finally jolted backward, almost making me drop him, it was so sudden.

_Found it._

I found out yesterday from research that gesturing "Come here" with two fingers inside someone would help stimulate that special spot more. Out of curiosity, I decided to try it.

_To be honest, it was the whole reason I decided to visit Aoba-san today in the first place._

Wow, did it work! I was as gentle as could be while making that gesture inside Aoba-san and his body started to tremble as if he were melting. We were both rock hard at this point and I could feel him dripping as I continued to stimulate that spot that used to make him scream. "This is what you wanted, isn't it Aoba-san?" I couldn't help but smile. My beautiful Aoba-san was being pleasured by me and only me. I couldn't hear it, but I could definitely feel it on his hot, heavy breath. "Something tells me you want more, Aoba-san." I only had one way of knowing. "I want more, too." I unbuttoned my shirt, allowing it and everything else on my upper body to slide off, undid the belt that kept getting in the way, even pinching me at times, tossed it to the side, and traced my tongue over small sections of his hair. I could feel the sharp intake of air Aoba-san took in because of it. After stretching him out a bit more, Aoba-san was ready for me. The trembling stopped as soon as I took my fingers out. Aoba-san already had a thin sheen of sweat to him. "I'm going inside you now, Aoba-san." Despite the fact that Aoba-san no longer had eyes, he looked at me as if to acknowledge what I just told him. I once again adjusted my precious Aoba-san to position him on me and allowed him to just slide down at his own pace.

_There's a difference between Aoba-san manipulating me and me allowing Aoba-san to do what he wishes._

As soon as Aoba-san was down as far as he could go, I grabbed his hips and lifted him up to the point where I was almost out of him, and pushed him back down to my base.

_Up, down, up, down._

_It sounds almost like an exercise routine, doesn't it?_

_Or the beginning of a combination for a special move in a video game._

Up to my crown, down to my base. Up to my crown again, down to my base again. It may sound boring, but it's not. I love making love to my Aoba-san. I love feeling his hot breath on my skin. I love knowing that he feels my hot breath on his skin. It's reassuring to know that my Aoba-san loves me the way I love him. I couldn't let Aoba-san do most of the work, however, so I started to thrust upwards into him.  
That sharp intake of breath is what I always look forward to. To me, it means my Aoba-san is feeling even more pleasure than before. His breath got even hotter. It was so hot that I thought my skin might start to melt. It was so hot that I could have sworn I could see it come out of his mouth. I love these steamy love sessions with my Aoba-san.  
This isn't enough though. I want more. I want more, but I don't want to hurt Aoba-san. "Aoba-san..." I whispered, "Tell me exactly how you're feeling right now." He tried to write what he wanted to say on my cheek, but I was moving too much to understand him. I didn't want to, but I had no choice but to keep still until he was done. "Aoba-san?"  
「もっと。」

_More._

_He wants more._

_If Aoba-san wants more, then I'll give him more._

"Yes, Aoba-san!" I started to pound into my precious Aoba-san. We both wanted more so I have him more. Aoba-san's breath felt like fire on my skin. I could feel the fire not only on his breath, but even lower as well. It was twitching, begging to be grasped and stroked, so that was exactly what I did. I grabbed his length after shifting his weight over to my other arm and rubbed Aoba-san's length. It was hard as a rock, just as I had suspected. Stroking him was easy as I used what had come out of him earlier to ease the friction.  
Aoba-san's face was beet red at this point. He had given in to me. He had surrendered all of his power to me. The sight and knowledge of it all only turned me on even more. I couldn't help but pound into him. He aroused me in a way that nobody ever could. He aroused me in a way that even I had not known to be possible. I was burning up inside and I knew Aoba-san was too. The heat combined with the pleasure triggered the beginning of the end. "A-Aoba-san!" I hope nobody heard me. Aoba-san's voice was long gone so it would be impossible for him to be to blame if someone were to walk in on us. Not that I would blame him, anyway. Soon enough, our stomachs along with Aoba-san's inside were splattered with white, hot, sticky love. All I could do at that point was hold my Aoba-san in my arms. Then suddenly, his tongue hit my cheek.

「すきだ、クリア。」

I couldn't handle myself. Tears fell from my eyes as if they were open faucets. Aoba-san loves me. Even after everything that we went through, Aoba-san still loves me. This is what I wanted all along.

_He's perfect._

_He's mine._

_Nobody can have my precious Aoba-san._


End file.
